Mountain Fox
by Nothingness93
Summary: A house that wants nothing but to be left alone on the mountain. But is drag into this game how will they deal with the sly fox?


**AN: I don't own Game of Thrones (Bothe book and TV show). The OC's and there house are the only thing that I do own.**

Westeros in it lies the 7 kingdoms and if you count the Riverland and the crown lands you will have 9. But the size of a kings or lords domain is not what defends a kingdom for there is another smaller and lesser known land that calmed the title of king. Siting in the mountains of the moon lies 3 rivers that branch of from the green fork of the trident this land has become to be known as Spirit lands. Called so for with in it is sever holy sites of the old gods tended to by the descends of the first men who still hold to the old way. With this land deep in the mountain forest is the ancient keep of Wiled peak built by Brand Stark in the early days of heroes. Those who reside in wiled peak are house Kevrson who's ancestry goes as far back as the Starks of Winterfell.

It is said that all the great houses clam noble and heroic states somewhere in there ancestry this is debatable in the lien of lords of wiled peak. It is not that they do not claim to have don grate deeds it is that they do not see them as glories and noble and believe that many are violent and horror in this experiences. They claim origins from a man by the name of Alfred Kevrson who when out hunting was court in a storm and fell in to the river. He was saved by the children of the forest he live with them for some time where he saw soothing that will re-acuter in house Kevrson. He saw one of the old gods on one of the mountain it took on the form of a giant fox which he started calling the grate fox out of respect. It never spoke or nor was it identified it domain was revealed it simply appeared and walk but when it did it revelled many things. It show the site of Wiled Peak, the lost mountain godswood and well as the forest spring where all shown to Alfred by the grate fox many of these were considered holy to the old gods and so to honour the fox it was taken as the sigil of house Kevrson and worship by them.

The Kevrson's toke the words Freedom, Home, Harte words that will echo down the ages. They named themselves Lord of Wiled Peak, guardian of the mountain, protester of the forest, fox princes and the kings of wilderness. Never consider a true king by the other kingdoms they were consider simply as independent lords. This caused the other realms to attack the Spirit lands and every time they were push back barley caching a glimpse of the gay and brown of the Kevrson's who toke to gorilla fighting and riding the enemy. It wasn't until the invasion of the Andals that when things changed.

When they landed the southern kingdoms fell one by one to then invaders and their new gods of the 7. Till only the North was the only kingdom left standing. But not all people were subjugated the men of the spirit lands under the leadership of the Kevrson's lead a restrains ageist them using there hit-and-run and knowledge of the terrain to their advantage.

It was then that one of the Andals by the name of Reman Laner march on their homeland. He dived his forces and began to hunt the griller warrior's and lay siege to Wiled Peak. As it happen the lord of Wiled Peak Adam Kevrson with 500 of his banner men were away from the keep when Reman learned of this he gather 5000 of his men and gave chases. Push deeper and further up the mountain Adam and his banner men toke shelter from the early winter snows that were building up on the mountain. It is said the will out praying in the woods Adam saw the grate fox standing at the bottom of an outcropping packet with snow. In a single leap it jump to the top casing snow to fall to the bottom.

Adam taking this as a sing moved his forces further up the mountain and began digging into it building burros that look like mine shafts. As Reman moved on their position Adam order his 500 men to blow on their horns and all at once 500 horns bellowed over the mountain. The mountain shook as snow came crashing down from the peak burring the 5000 Andals while the fox men took shelter in their burros. The surviving Andals were cut down including Reman the ones who managed to escape the battle number just over 100. To this day the battle is called the 'march of the snow' and the men called the '500 horns' Adam himself errand the name 'Avalanche'

Time continued its march and the Andals left the fox men alone as it was before. But history has a funny way of repeating itself more invaders came from the Iron Islands. The ironborn raided and pillage the western coast and invaded the Riverland's. Unlike the Andals the iornborn claimed the spirit lands but in name and paper only as they could never make the fox men yield or bring them to battle. It was ironic the ironborn lived on raiding but agents similar tactics they were helpless to defend them self's and why they did for greed there enemy took to denied and defeat them.

Again it was a single man by the name of Tomes Redwater with 20,000 men at his back that wanted to bring the fox's to yield. And as before the fox's responded this time it was George Kevrson who at the time was out leading his banner men in the Riverland's. As winter crept in George when to intercept them by outnumbered 4 to 1 a pitch battle was unwise and hit & run would not stop them. He decide on laying an ambush near the green fork but rather than drown them he order his men to start dinging large pits to a depth to hit ground water and cover them up. As soon as the iornborn arrived they charged the fox men many falling into the minefield pits well the res in confusion cut down. The men trap in the pits were left over night will a winter blizzard blew in frizzing the men still inside the pits. In in the morning of the 20,000 only 40 were still alive and as a curtsy they pull-out the survivors and let them go. Tomes Redwater was one of them it is said the he was found in a pit alone screaming about the grate fox.

The ironborn remand in the Riverland's but they struggled to keep it in cheek with the fox men starting up trouble for them. When Ageon Targaryen arrived with his dragon's the Kevrson's pay it safe and laid low till they were march on by Ageon after the field of fire however they were prepared for this eventuality. The hire to Wiled peak James Kevrson and his 2 brothers Mark and Charles planned to ambush the Targaryen's in a valley path with an all-out attack. With foot, horse, archers, knights, catapults, ballista's and tarbushes. Their plan was simple attack unexpectedly as hard as they can as fast as they can before they can react.

As Ageon moved towards the trap burring a few villages along the way once in the valley pass all hell broke loess. Giant balls of flaming straw and rocks were rolled down hill flaming arrows, bolts and rocks hurled thru the air jars of oil burst into flames and pots of quicklime spew out will the army charges down into the valley. 30,000 Kevrson's battle 60'000 Targaryen's and one dragon. Ageon dragon was targeted with much of their missile fire and knock out of the skies not to long into the fray where the fox men attempted to restraint. Nets, ropes and chains were thrown over the dragon and hammered into the ground. Its mouth muzzled and body pined to the ground James sae to put into place the last part of the plan and duel with Ageon himself. In the end he disarmed Ageon but rathe then finish him or take him prisoner he offered paces terms more favourable to Ageon them him.

In the terms the lords of Wield peak will submit and acknowledge the Targaryen's as the rulers and swear never to raise armies to them as long as they are not unjust. James explains that they only wanted to enter there services on their own terms and that their house was one that could never bend the keen even if they wanted to. This attack was to serve as a compromise so they could offer the samisen without surrendering so that both parties were on equal grounds. Ageon accepted the terms and with the brothers upon the mountain saw the great fox.

It was later realised by both parties that 40,000 Targaryen reinforcements were in rout and that even if Ageon and his dragon were killed the remaining Kevrson's were probably be kill as well. Meaning the whole engage was a stalemate this did not surprise the brothers but Ageon was a little humbled by the closeness of the outcome. Amazedly Ageon was not anger with them and gave a level of respect for their skills a song was even written called 'I see fire'.

And that is the history of house Kevrson before the events of Roberts's rebellion.

**AN: Finally done for a new author this is a little teddies. Just to let you know the song 'I see fire' is from the move the hobbit: the desolation of smaug and if done by Ed Sheeran. Nether of with I own. I draw inspiration from them and the ancient British tribe of the Silures (I think that's the right one?).**


End file.
